ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bcarbonite/Wiki SitRep 1
Yo, what is up everyone. Carbonite here giving you guys a Status Report/To Do List for the wiki. All things mentioned here can be discussed and refined before being implemented. Furthermore, I will try an do these regurlarly so that everyone knows what needs to be done and should probably get started. First thing first, The Gameplay Mechanics section needs to be elaborated on in connection with the video - which I should have embedded soon. In essence make highlights in case people don't want to sit through entire video. : Cover System should be more thoroughly discussed - for instance: for each class the boost cover provides to recoil, accuracy, and stability. The fact that there is no cover to cover system - its all manually done by the player. : Movement: there is a slide, sprint, crouch, prone (roll in prone), dolphin diving; : Critical System: how it works, then probably a link to the weapons page that discusses it even more. : Matches are 8v8, that could be potentially made up of two 4 man fireteams each, plus there is a warmup at the beginning of every match. : Health Regeneration '''should be mentioned. Second, on the Weapons Page I am thinking about adding a separate tab for all the weapon statistics so the page want be so long. Do you guys agree or should it stay like it is??? Also, should the VSS have its on page or should it stay on the AS Val page??? : '''SMGs, '''I need the prices for all the SMGs - i do not know them, and i can't get access to the game to find out. : '''Weapon Statistics Tables, I am currently investigation a sorting mechanic for the tables but if you guys know away go ahead and implement it. Third, certain areas of the Features of the game need to be discussed. : Achievements , needs discriptions along with an image of the Avatar reward. : Medals , needs discriptions and images. : Daily Missions , needs discriptions. Use the Infobox2 template - Example layout would be the Weekly Events . Fourth, Social Aspects (fireteam, friends, ignore, chat, voip, whispering) should be discussed - does this need to have a dedicated page or should it just be mentioned on the Features or Main Page????? Fifth, Map pages need to be filled out in the sections available on the pages. Sixth, I will have a Tactics page going up soon that will link to all the tactics sections on the pages that have it. Tactics section is there for you guys to come in and dscuss how you go about playing with a specific weapon or ability or class, and how you play on a specific Map. Sixth, I am working on making the Wiki an International wiki so be people can read it in various languages. I will try an make it happen as soon as possible. THANKS FOR YOUR HELP EVERYONE ITS EXTREMELY APPRECIATED!!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts